Catch and Keep
by ExilEden
Summary: His Inuyoukai nature cannot bear to exist without her near him; despite that, they both know that her heart still belongs to his half-brother. How can he make her realize that she is indeed better off by his side after all that has happened? Read my bio


**A/N**:** Please read the important message in my bio before or after you have read this. Just a warning, this submission is a test, so do not take this story as a continuation. **

_I would appreciate it very much if people could review and give me their insight on this pseudo-fic. _

Disclaimer_: Inuyasha _does not belong to me._  
_

* * *

**_One Failed Attempt_**

Somewhere deep within his domain, past the large doors of his private chamber, he lays supine under the cover of silk, his body dominating half the futon. Wide awake, he lazily watches the moon and he knows-he _senses_-that the human has once _again_ left the castle out of sheer desperation and false hope.

That means that once _again_, he has to personally drag her back, because he didn't want to arouse suspicion from his guards by making them do the thankless job.

Throwing off the cover with a frustrated snarl, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, unconquerable Daiyoukai and full-blooded heir of the Inu Taisho, marched over to his dresser and slipped into his day clothes even though it was the middle of the night, and the whole castle was probably asleep. With a sour glance at the empty space in his bed, he huffed and took off in pursuit of the miko.

He was most displeased with her. So much so, that he can see red splotches color the edge of his vision as he tracked her down. This is likely the second time she escaped. The problem with her is that she refuses to take her station in his life seriously, and that pissed him off to no small extent. In exchange for what she is _supposed_ to, he provides her with clothes, shelter and food. Granted, he _did_ have to break her spirit a little, but that hardly mattered. He could have just let her die out in the cold or end up in the clutches of some cruel, heartless demon.

He realized with a little bit of wry humor that that didn't sound too different from him, but she willingly chose to complicate her life when it could have been moderately simple and rather painless.

_*Oh well, she is _**_most_**_ amusing at times* _

In the past, he made it quite clear that this kind of behavior is strongly discouraged but the rebellious woman never obeyed. She was stubborn and he was beginning to think that it may have to do with the state of her mentality. He didn't want to call for a healer, since it will be a bother and they only waste his time when he could be fulfilling his responsibilities as Lord. So he allows her the minimum amount of liberty she so craves in the hope that she would be dutiful, obedient and respectful.

So much for that.

*_I should just treat her the way a woman in her station ought to be treated...like a bitch_*

Change is always an option.

In less than a quarter of an hour, he caught up with the little human who was determined to escape him and the life he thrusted upon her. His demonic vision easily sought her out from beneath the maze of limbs, and his eyes narrowed a fraction when he heard her barely suppressed gasp when she saw his shadow mount her own.

'_Yes_,' He smiled contentedly, '_like a bitch_.'

In one fell swoop, he gracefully landed on his feet. With a triumphant smirk, he used his speed to pin her to the tree she conveniently tried to hide against.

Erasing all emotion, he stoically told her, "Go back to bed."

She hissed from the hard tree trunk pushing her back because of the pressure he was holding on her wrists.

'_So I guess Sesshomaru's not a big fan of midnight excursions._' Kagome dryly surmised. She decided to keep her mouth shut and not make a peep, even when he surreptitiously insinuated his thigh betwixt her own, as he always did when he pinned her down. She could never quite figure out if it was a sign of dominance, or if that was his inner pervert flaunting itself in her face. No matter which, Kagome Higurashi did _not_ appreciate it. Especially since she had no feelings for him, save for dull fear and hatred.

Not amused by her childish behavior, he none-too-gently gave her wrists a good squeeze, nonverbally demanding her cooperation.

"Now _this_ is new!" said Kagome snidely.

"Sarcasm will not grant you reprieve from your punishment tomorrow, woman. Before I lose myself, Get. Back. To. Bed." He enunciated each word after closing the distance between their faces. This little female was trying his limited patience! He did _not_ enjoy being woken up by the coldness next to him.

Even while he laid there, half-lidded eyes imagining her feminine softness spooning against his muscular front, his claw-tipped fingers drawing lazy shapes over her unhallowed pillow, he could not ignore the humiliating sense of loneliness from her absence. He deduced that it was merely part of his Inuyoukai nature to seek the pleasure of a female's warmth in bed, as beneath him as it is.

Ignoring the feral growl rumbling in his chest, she warily watched his citrine eyes dilate in the moonlight. She decided to test if her wrists can get free. In response, he tightened his clutch.

Sighing, Kagome mentally scrapped her plan. If running away when he was busy with his lordly duties didn't work, and running away when he **wasn't** busy with his lordly duties failed, then she might as well get some sleep.

Then later she can spend more time coming up with ideas on how to escape her cage and captor.

Taking her sigh as a sign of resignation, he nodded his head in approval, thankful that this encounter didn't have to end up as violent as the one the other day. He relinquished just one of his vice-grips. At her predicted scowl, he tartly replied, "I have no desire to play retriever for a woman who continues to behave like a spoiled pup."

Kagome forcefully tried to wrench her captured wrist away. "Excuse me? Am I a _dog_ to you or something? Is that why you think you own me?" Sesshomaru saw that even in the darkness, her eyes blazed with indignant fury.

Unable to resist, he prodded back, "If _only_ you would act more like a dog, then I would not have to waste time making it clear that you belong to me."

"You're badly _disillusioned_ Sesshomaru!" She bit back.

He said nothing as wisps of blue surrounded them like a cocoon. Kagome watched his long, silver hair catch the wind and gently flare about him. After several minutes passed, when he continued to pointedly ignore her, Kagome huffed, turned away, and release a long, overdue sigh.

'_He is impossible!_'

"...disillusioned? ...impossible?" Before she could begin to wonder how he read her mind, he whirled, leaned over, and brutally yanked her back to him. She felt his claws flutter over her lips and numb them with a small shot of poison.

"I advise you to keep your counsel, woman. I am not in the mood for any further dispute. Now," he wrapped his Mokomoko firmly around her, "sleep."

Defiant in spite of the paralyzing poison, Kagome weakly mumbled, "Why...should I...Sesshomaru?"

Without missing a beat, he bit her ear in reprimand.

"Because a mate should act like a mate."

* * *

**A/N**:** Please read the important message in my bio before or after you have read this. **Again, _I would appreciate it very much if people could review and give me their insight on this pseudo-fic. By insight I mean more than a "great story, please update!1!!" _

_Thank you. _

_~AmEva  
_


End file.
